A Path That Leads To Freedom
by Demon Protector
Summary: What if InuYasha had a daughter and now it's up to her to free everyone from the new Naraku and what if she ran into her uncle and asked for help. Read and find out.A.N If you must flame fine, but know they are used for roasting marshmellows.


**A Path That Leads to Freedom**

Hello! This is my second story. I know that some of you will probably get mad with the way I do things but oh well. I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, settings etc. I am just an over obsessed fan girl who is borrowing the characters and using them in my crazy world of imagination. Muah ha ha ha! Yes I'm insane, but aren't all fan girls just a little crazy? Me included. Anyway just to explain one thing before we get this show on the road. Kikyo is already dead. I apologize to all the Kikyo fans but I just don't really want to put her in my stor. Anyway, this chapter may be a bit confusing but I'll try and explain without boring you all to death. So here is the first chap.

Regular Days 

It was a quiet, and peaceful day. The birds were singing happily and the animals were all sleeping in the sun enjoying the heat of the day. Although, this peace was disrupted as a huge serpent demon leaped for its opponent. Then a flash of white silver hair sped through the air, killing the demon with one sweep of its claws.

" Foolish demon." A female voice stated.

A young demon girl who looked to be 16 was walking down a path in the all to familiar Forest of InuYasha. The teen had two purple stripes on each cheek, like a certain hanyou and his father, and she has two bright golden eyes. Her hair is a bright bluish, sliver color and went to her knees. (It's as long as Sesshomaru's.) For bangs she has four spiky pieces of hair that go up an inch, then slowly curve down to a point and the join back up at the top. (They're a little over a foot long.) They are a light blue at the bottom and slowly change shades of blue until they turn to black at the top. Also she has two long pieces that come down on ether side of her head (Like InuYasha.) The young demon girl also has a long silver tail that is similar to Koga's and two cute silver doggy ears on the top of her head.

The girl had been traveling a long way and was now heading for the village that was near InuYasha's forest. She was now at the edge of the forest looking out over the many pathways running through the water. She watched some villagers doing some farming and some gathering water. She saw a path that was a little ways in front of her and started walking along it. Before she reached the end of it, some of the villagers noticed her and watched her as she walked towards the small hut besides the bottom of the temple stairs, and without even knocking, she went in.

"You know, one of these days I'm just going to ignore you unless you knock first Emaya." A younger voice came from inside.

"Sorry. I'll try to remember next time." Emaya walked in and sat near the edge of the floor. (I don't know what to call it but, you know how in Kaede's hut there is ground level then that little up rise inside so that's what I'm talking about.) "So…how've ya been since I last saw you?" Emaya said. "And have you been well Kilala?" Kilala had been staying with Kaede while Emaya left for a few days to check up on some things. Now she was back and her and Kilala would probably head out later that day.

"There have been many demons passing through here. All looking for the jewel." Kaede stated gravely, as she stirred the stew that was over the fire.

"Yes, well. Hence is why I tend to not stay here for to long." Emaya then looked at the jewel that was around her neck, then she tucked it back under her shirt.

"Yes well, the rumor going around now is that a young girl in strange clothes has the sacred jewel. Your mother had the same problem, yet she insisted on where her clothes from the future."

"Sorry. Can't help it. The clothes from this era are cool and everything but the ones from the future just catch my interest more. Today I just felt like wearing something more traditional." She said grinning.

Emaya was wearing a navy blue haori that was form fitted around but cut off to expose her stomach, and a v-neck. (The sleeves are just like InuYasha's, she also has the white haori that is exactly like InuYasha's under the navy one.) She also wore a lighter blue pair of pants that were also form fitted and then flared out near the bottom. The pants had a navy blue stripe going down the sides and outlining the pockets. Along with a navy blue sash that was tied in a bow on her left side and had the extra bits hanging down. To top it off she had a white, sleeveless trench coat that had the same red design that are one Sesshomaru's sleeves, on the shoulders and at the bottom corners. (It doesn't botton up er anything it's just something to where over top something.)

"So you say." Kaede chuckled. "So where is the daughter of InuYasha off to this time?"

"To train… and then to go find Naraku and kill him, and bring everyone back." Emaya stated looking serious.

"Yes, I thought so. I still think you should ask someone for help. I wish I could go out and help you but I'm not as strong of a half demon as your father was, and I need to help and protect the people of this village. "

" That's okay, I wouldn't ask you to come help me kill Naraku, some one needs to make sure this villagers don't get into too much trouble." Emaya smiled. "There's no one to ask. No offence."

"Hmm…. Well, there is one person. Though I don't know how willing he'd be to assist you. Probably not at all."

"Huh? Who?"

"Your father's brother. Uncle in your case."

"What? I have an uncle on my father's side?!"

"Yes. Mind you I don't think he'd be willing to help much. He never liked your father so I doubt he'd want to aid his brother's daughter ether."

"I'm not exactly used to people _wanting _to help me anyway. Demons aren't exactly known as _friendly_." Emaya stated. "It doesn't matter. I didn't even know my father had a brother. So I might just go find him and ask anyway, and if he says no then Kilala and I will just be on our own like always."

"You should know that he is a full demon and far times stronger then your father."

"He's a full demon?! How?"

"Well, InuYasha's father had married a full demon and had a child. Which was Sesshomaru. Then something happened and InuYasha's, Father's wife died. Then he remarried to a human and had another child. Your father."

"Okay. For a minute there I was gonna say. How could a human and a full demon have a full demon child?"

"It's no stranger then a half-demon and a human having a full demon child."

'That's true. Well, if it wasn't for my father's ex-girlfriend I wouldn't even had been a half-demon let alone a full demon. Thank God I'm not a quarter demon. Anyway, Kilala and I had better head out."

"Be careful child."

"I'll try." Without another word Kilala jumped onto Emaya's shoulder and Emaya sped out of the hut at full speed and headed down the towards the west.

Now so you know. The Kaede in this story is obviously not the original Kaede. After Naraku had been killed a few weeks passed and when they were all in Kaede's village a little half demon orphan girl had wandered into the village. Naraku destroyed her family when he destroyed a few villages. So after a while the first Kaede decided to take her in, she needed to have someone to look after the village when she was gone anyway. So she trained the girl to be a priestess and told her pretty much everything she knew, including the stuff about InuYasha and Kikyo and so on, just in case anything happened.. So when Kaede died she took over. The girl, whose original name was Hana, she changed it to Kaede, which is the Kaede in the story.


End file.
